The Mountain's Song
by ValentinaRhodesiaSoleil
Summary: Things are stirring up in Kanto. A mysterious song heard in Mt. Silver and rumors of an elite branch of ex-Rockets vying for revenge make Red's mysterious disappearance that much more worrisome. It's a race against time as Green and Alice journey to the top of Mt. Silver in hopes of saving the Champion's life and protecting the untold secrets the mountain holds. -Originalshipping-
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

Things are stirring up in Kanto. A mysterious song heard in the depths of Mt. Silver and rumors of an elite branch of ex-Rockets vying for revenge make Red's mysterious disappearance that much more worrisome. Enter Alice, a veteran badge collector from a region known as Tokai, and the last person to see Red before he disappeared. She gets dragged into the fray by Viridian Gym Leader Green, Red's best friend and rival, who's not about to stand around doing nothing while Red is in danger. It's a race against time as Alice and Green journey to the top of Mt. Silver, hopefully in time to save the Champion's life and protect the untold secret that the magnanimous mountain hides.

* * *

**WARNING: This will contain some slash, Green/Red to be specific. If you don't like, please don't read. Thank you!**

* * *

So, a dear friend of mine first started the concept of this story about a year or so ago but then left fanfiction and this floating around. At her request, I am here to give it a try, though I'm nowhere near as experienced as she is. However we did brainstorm the storyline together so I at least have an idea of where this is going. I'm just putting this out there in case someone reads it and is like "Hey, you stole so-and-so's story". Please understand I didn't.

The story takes place in the PokéSpecial Universe, where the battles are extremely tough, and the adventures are FAR more interesting.

I'll be testing the waters with the extremely short prologue while I work on fixing the pre-existing first chapter. I'm not expecting a huge response to this (because, as you can see, it's just a handful of words) but the real first chapter should be up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special or any of its characters. I only own my original character Alice and the region of Tokai, which was developed just for this fic.

* * *

**_The Mountain's Song_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"_How did we get here...? What have I gotten us into?"_

A particularly strong gust of wind showered us in diamond dust. Rei whimpered and I pulled her closer against my body. Her purple fur was matted and singed. The red jewel on her forehead no longer sparkled. My best friend, my strongest, most loyal companion; she was down and out for the count. She had just shielded me from a lethal blow... she had saved my life, and right now I had nothing to show for it, or a way to repay the favor. I felt about as helpless as she looked.

"_If only I could reach my pokéballs..."_

But hanging from a small ledge that had saved us from falling into the abyss below, with one hand tightly gripped onto the rocky protrusion and the other clutching my battered Espeon to my body, I only had two options. But I would rather die than let go of Rei, and if I let go of the other hand, we would both fall to our deaths.

So this is it...? Never in my seven years of training did I imagine that it would come to an end for us here, now, at the top of Mt. Silver. But it really was game over, wasn't it? A chill went down my spine as the wind hit us with even more force than before. I groaned in pain. My fingers were numb and bleeding, and my muscles were failing me. I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Rei...," I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek and landing on her forehead. "I'm so sorry, my friend." Rei let out a weak cry and I held back a sob. I didn't want this to end this way, but I was all out of ideas.

As I accepted my fate, one last thought came to me... Red. He was still out there. He was in great danger and he didn't have much more time left. And that song, so eerie and haunting; I could hear it now, or was it just my imagination? Perhaps it was just the wind as it traveled through the mountain's countless nooks and crannies.

"_Green, please save Red... Stop them and find the source of that song..."_

_..._

My fingers slipped. And then... there was darkness.

* * *

Next chapter: Chapter 1 – Red


	2. Red

I know the question might come, so I'll preemptively answer it. if I were to place this story somewhere in the manga, it would be after the HG/SS saga (which I haven't read), somewhere along that timeline. Red should be around 17-18 by that time, if not older. Same goes for Green.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special or any of its characters. I only own Alice and the Tokai region.

* * *

**_The Mountain's Song_**

**_Chapter 1: Red_**

* * *

_-Alice's POV_-

"_Every time we pass by Mt. Silver, it reminds me just how remarkable it is... Wonder what it's like at the top?"_

I held on firmly to my Arcanine's long fur as he picked up the pace, dashing across the grasslands at the foot of Mt. Silver. My tight grip was nothing more than a habit; as fast as he ran, I knew Blitz would never drop me.

I had always wanted to make the journey to the top of Mt. Silver, just out of curiosity, but the stories about its scary-strong pokémon and extremely rough terrain always kept me away. I was sure that my monsters were more than competent enough to brave the challenge, but what was the point? As impressive as it looked, it was just a mountain. Other than the high-level opponents it promised to anybody who dared train in it, it had nothing more to offer... nothing out of the ordinary.

"Arooo!"

I let out a small squeak as Blitz came to a sudden stop and squared himself off into a defensive position. His fur bristled as he flashed his canines, all the while growling fiercely at something... but I couldn't see at what.

"Blitz? What's wrong, boy?" I patted his head to calm him down and looked around, but nothing really struck me as out of the ordinary; the grass was as wild as ever. I hopped off his back in an attempt to investigate. Several Tangela scampered away from us, intimidated by Blitz's growls. I picked up the sound of running water, which meant there was a stream nearby, probably teeming with Quagsire and Seaking. Everything seemed normal...

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble violently underneath my feet; an earthquake! I gasped as I struggled to keep my balance. This definitely wasn't normal!

"_W-what's going on here?"_

I fell to the ground and braced myself as a deep fissure began to form between me and my Arcanine. Blitz let out a despaired howl. He looked like he wanted to jump over to my side of the fissure, but the rumbling ground threw him off balance. If this kept up he'd hurt himself.

"Blitz, return!"

My partner let out another long howl before disappearing in a flash of light into his pokéball. I cried out as the ground shook more violently. Natural earthquakes didn't last this long, did they? What in the world was causing this?

A few seconds later, the rumbling came to a sudden stop. I remained still in my position of being curled up on the ground. I didn't dare move, afraid that the quake would start up again. All around me the ground was full of crevices and cracks, the signs of unsafe and shaky ground. Flying out of my predicament was probably my best bet.

I heard a sudden loud, cracking noise coming from all around me, and my heart stopped. The ground underneath me was splitting! In desperation, I reached for my pokéballs but I wasn't fast enough. Before I could touch the ball containing my Flygon, Zephyr, the ground gave way underneath me and I began to fall.

* * *

The earthquake at Mt. Silver took Red completely by surprise; he barely had time to summon Aero before it hit. From his safe position up in the skies he watched as the ground rumbled and rolled like a stormy ocean. Multiple fissures stretched out across the base of the mountain. It was terrifying; it was almost like the mountain was cracking into pieces. He was starting to wonder if the mountain's native Pokémon would be alright when a flash of orange caught his eye. Turning to scan the ground to his left, he spotted a large Arcanine struggling to keep its balance amidst the chaos. Red did a double-take. Arcanine wasn't a native to this area. What was it doing here?

The pokémon howled frantically; Red could tell the Arcanine wanted to jump across the fissure but the quake kept tumbling him around. It needed help, and fast.

"Aero, steer low in that direction. We gotta help that Arcanine," Red instructed his Aerodactyl to fly lower as he pulled out a pokéball, ready to capture the Arcanine out of danger. But before he could make a move to throw the ball, the pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light. His crimson eyes widened in realization; that Arcanine had a trainer, and he was probably trapped down there. He followed the flash of light to a small figure curled up on the ground. He could make out long black hair and a bright yellow scarf... a girl.

"Aero, down there!" Red pointed to the girl's location as they flew over her, and his prehistoric pokémon let out a screech before changing his course. They did a flip in mid-air before heading back towards her, and that's when Red noticed the ground had stopped shaking. It seemed the immediate danger had passed. However there was always the possibility that the girl was hurt, so they continued their course downward. They were already fairly close to the ground when Red heard it... a string of ear-splitting cracks.

"No…" He knew what was coming. Gritting his teeth, he reached for the pokéballs around his belt. The second he threw Saur's pokéball, the ground gave way beneath the girl, and she disappeared from view.

* * *

_-Alice's POV-_

The ground was a blur to me as I fell through the sinkhole. My screaming voice echoed against the walls of the underground cavity that seemed to go on for miles. What was likely only a few seconds felt more like hours. I was panicking. There was nothing to stop my fall, nothing to hold on to. I was falling too fast. I shut my eyes tightly. I was falling, falling, falling... and then I lurched violently downward before coming to a sudden stop.

Short of breath, I opened my eyes to see the thick green vine wrapped securely around my waist. The vine had to belong to a Pokémon, but it was too sturdy to be from the resident Tangela. So what...?

"Saurrrrr!"

A Venusaur's deep cry echoed its way down the tunnel to me, as if an answer to my question. I heard the pokémon emit one more cry before the vine began to pull me back up to the surface. My eyes teared up as I held back a cry of relief. I thought I was a goner. I was nearly to the top of the sink hole when a gloved hand reached out towards me.

"Give me your hand! We'll get you out of there!"

I didn't need to think twice. I reached out and grabbed the hand, which gripped mine securely. Seconds later I was fully hoisted out of the hole, and I collapsed to my knees. My legs were still reduced to Jell-O from my panic attack earlier, so I couldn't stand. I was trembling and covered in dirt, but I was still alive.

"Holy Mew... are you alright?"

My savior knelt down next to me and I glanced up at him; a boy around my age, maybe a year or two older. His dark hair was impossibly spiky underneath his hat, and his unusual crimson eyes were full of concern; I couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Behind him I could make out the Venusaur that had stopped my fall, and an Aerodactyl perched atop some fallen rocks a few feet away from us. Instinctively, I reached down to my belt. I let out a small sigh of relief as I confirmed that all six of my pokéballs were still there. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost one of my beloved monsters...

"Yes... I-I'm fine. A bit..." I had to pause to take a deep breath as I tried to slow down my racing heart. "...shaken up. But I'm alright." I looked up and flashed him a weak smile. Words could never express the gratitude I felt towards this boy. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

He returned the smile. "You don't need to thank me. I'm just glad Saur was able to get to you in time." I nodded in agreement and then shivered at the thought. I would be a pile of Alice pancakes if it weren't for his Venusaur. He must have sensed my anguish, because he changed the subject. "Do you think you can stand?"

I tried to stand up and the boy offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet. I held on to his shoulder and winced as I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. A deep cut ran from my thigh to just below my knee; my skinny jeans were stained with blood and dirt. I tried to straighten my leg and had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from crying.

"Stop, stop…" He said as he gently set me back down on the floor. "That looks pretty bad. There's a Pokémon center and a hospital a few miles east from here. I can take you there." He locked eyes with me and I couldn't say no. I wasn't sure I could ride Zephyr by myself in this condition. I nodded softly and he smiled reassuringly back at me.

With the help of his Venusaur, we made it onto his Aerodactyl. I was still in pain but I did my best to hold back the tears. Once he made sure I was holding on to him securely, the boy commanded his Pokémon to fly smoothly. And then we took off.

* * *

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today."

It was later that night. The two of us sat at a small coffee table in the corner of the center reserved for travelling trainers aiming to stay the night. My leg was bandaged and there was a steaming mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I was still under the effects of the painkillers the doctor had administrated me. All in all, I was feeling pretty good.

"No problem. Like I said before, there's no need to thank me. I'm just glad you're alright." He waved me off before taking a hefty bite from a triple-decker sandwich. Next to him, his Pikachu attacked a bowl of poké-chow with just as much tenacity. I held back a giggle; the two were so similar it was obvious they'd been together for a very long time. It was always great to see trainers and Pokémon be so close. However, there was something that was still bothering me…

"I just realized… Even after all that, I still don't even know your name."

The boy stopped mid-bite, his crimson eyes wide in realization. I couldn't help but laugh. Seems like I hadn't been the only one to forget about introductions. To be completely fair, it had been a hectic day.

"I'm fwowy! How wood oph meh. De nwam ish," He paused to swallow the bite of sandwich in his mouth before giving me a sheepish grin. "The name's Red. Red from Pallet Town. And this is Pika. It's nice to "officially" meet you." He grinned and Pikachu cried out cheerfully in acknowledgement to the introductions.

My eyes widened as a gasp of realization escaped my lips; I was so star-struck I almost dropped my hot chocolate. Now I realized why he had seemed so familiar to me before, like I knew him from somewhere.

Red's expression immediately changed to one of concern, or was it puzzlement? "What? What's wrong?"

I couldn't believe it. Sitting right across from me, casually exchanging conversation after he had just saved my life, was the Kanto Pokémon League Champion.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
